Many automated inspection and sorting machines require the precise orientation and spacing of incoming workpieces. Vibratory bowl feeders are particularly useful for this purpose, and generally include a bowl, a base, and an exciter. The bowl is supported above the base by one or more springs. When activated, the exciter imparts a vibration on the bowl, which vibrates in the vertical direction and in the horizontal direction. Loose workpieces within the bowl propagate upwardly along a spiral track provided on the internal circumference of the bowl for entry, one behind the other, into an inspection and sorting machine.
In many configurations, vibratory bowl feeders are positioned beneath a hopper. During continuous inspection runs, uninspected workpieces from the hopper fall into the bowl at a predetermined feed rate. Many existing vibratory bowl feeders include a flat or conical surface formed form a soft alloy, for example stainless steel, to limit damage to falling workpieces. Over time, however, this surface can become damaged after repeated impacts from the falling workpieces. The vibratory bowl feeder must then be removed from service for repair or replacement of the bowl. This process is labor intensive and can require the vibratory bowl feeder to be taken off line for as much as one week while the damaged bowl is serviced.